An air interface is the wireless communications link between two or more communicating devices, such as an evolved NodeB (also commonly referred to as a NodeB, a base station, a transmit point, a remote radio head, a communications controller, a controller, and the like) and a user equipment (UE) (also commonly referred to as a mobile station, a subscriber, a user, a terminal, a phone, and the like). Typically, both communicating devices need to know the air interface in order to successfully transmit and receive a transmission.